1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass cover for a motor vehicle roof with a pane of safety glass which is at least partially transparent, a carrier arrangement which is attached to the bottom of the pane in the edge area of the pane by means of peripheral foaming, a transparent film composite which is located on the bottom of the pane and is formed of an adhesive film and a tear-resistant and scratch-resistant fragment protective film,the protective film being cemented to the central area of the bottom of the pane by means of the adhesive film, and the edge area of the pane being enclosed in a peripheral foam, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass cover of the above mentioned type which is additionally provided with solar cells is known, for example, from published German Patent Application DE 43 23 140 A1. A cover on the bottom is foamed into an enclosing frame with a very narrow edge area so that when the glass pane breaks the cover with the glass fragments can fall into the vehicle interior.